Was it all a dream?
by eveningfox
Summary: Kali, an average high school graduate who dreamed that one day she would meet the man of her dreams. When her graduation party came along, the mam of her dreams did come: Cloud Strife. Kali dreamed of meeting him but she never would, until now.
1. Chapter One: Hopes and Dreams

So this is my first one shot story, I hope that everyone likes it .

Note: I do not own Cloud

* * *

Was it all a dream?

Kali was looking at her computer one day, a picture of the hottest person…she means hottest animated person…that she have ever seen. His name… isn't it obvious…Cloud Strife. Cloud captured her heart the minute she saw him on Final Fantasy 7. Well, actually, Kingdom Hearts. Kali started to play Kingdom Hearts when she was in about seventh grade. She thought it was the best game on the planet; Kali couldn't stop playing it until she was dead tired.

Well, this story isn't how much she liked Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy 7; this is how her greatest wish came true. Like I was saying, Kali was looking at her computer one day, her background of Cloud Strife in the movie Advent Children. His mysterious pose and his perfectly aligned, spiky hair just made Kali shiver all over.

"Oh, man I wish that you were real." Kali said to Cloud on the background of her computer. "If you were real, then my life would be fulfilled." She sighed. Her eyes started to glance at the clock on the bottom of the computer screen, "Oh my goodness, midnight…I have to organize my graduation party tomorrow!" Kali then shut down her computer and got ready for bed.

The next day, Kali had everything set up for her party. Everything was done to perfection. The only thing that she was waiting for were the guests.

One by one, the guests came. She invited about 30 of her friends, and she had 25 friends show up so far. Suddenly, she saw a red Saleen S7, one of the most expensive cars in the world. Her jaw dropped down to the grass. She couldn't believe her eyes that one of her friends had a Saleen S7. She looked over to her friends, which have already arrived. Every single one of her friends was staring at the car.

Suddenly, the owner of the car came out. He had blonde hair and sunglasses on so she could not tell what his eye color was at this point. She recognized the hairstyle; it was just like Cloud Strife. Thoughts of him popped into her head, "No, I can't be him, he is not real…or is he?" He also had on an all black outfit on.

He walked up to Kali, "You must be Kali." He said. His voice was dark and mysterious. It made Kali's heart race to a million miles per hour. Kali managed to nod her head. A smile appeared on his face. The smile almost made Kali faint. The small curve and rosy lips made Kali want to jump up and kiss them right there. She just didn't care if anyone was looking; she wanted this man's love all to her self. He took off his sunglasses to reveal his cerulean eyes staring back at her.

"Cloud…Strife…" Kali said the first name that popped in her head without thinking…she really hopped that this was the real Cloud Strife.

He nodded his head, "Yes, if I remember correctly, you wanted me to come to your graduation party." He smiled once again. His charms and looks captivated her to no end.

Kali's breath was taken away. She couldn't breathe until she felt velvet lips press against hers. Cloud was controlling her breathing through his mouth, keeping her alive. This was the best moment in Kali's history. She wanted it to last forever. Cloud broke the kiss and handed her a ruby red rose. It was the most beautiful rose that she ever received.

"I have never received a rose in my entire life, thank you." Kali's face was as red as the rose.

Cloud stepped away, "I must leave you now; I will see you in the future. Just look for me and I'll be there."

"KALI!!" a yell echoed through her room. It was her mother's voice. Kali opened her eyes, "Your party is in one hour!"

Kali sighed, it was only a dream…Cloud Strife was not real, nor will he ever be real. "Okay, mom, I'll get up and start decorating." Her mother walked out of the room.

Kali got up and started to get dressed. She went over to her computer and saw Cloud. "I had a dream that you were real…" She then looked down at her desk; there was a vase with a ruby red rose in the vase. It had a note. "I will always be by your side, no matter what, Signed Cloud Strife."

Kali's face got really red; she looked up at Cloud on her computer. "I will always be looking for you, no matter what".

* * *

So I hope everyone liked it, it was my first story that had romance actully shown instead of everyone waiting for it...anyways, If you guys liked it, I could make some more one shots or I could add more on to this...I don't know yet. E-mail or message me what you thought!


	2. Chapter Two: The Party

Note: I own all the characters in this story, however, I do not own Cloud Strife.

* * *

**The Party**

Kali was in the garage decorating for her party when an orange mustang drove up. She looked at the car, "What is he doing here?" The car belonged to her cousin, Sean. He can be very obnoxious at times, but lately, he has been nice to her.

"Hey Kali," Sean called to her, "You don't have the decorations up yet? Lazy bum!" wow, that was the nicest thing that he said to her, "I'll help you." That shocked Kali, Sean has never helped her with anything.

Sean, being much taller than Kali, helped with the ceiling decorations. "So, what are you doing here? I mean you never come to my parties." Kali wondered. The last party Sean has been to was her fifth birthday party, and even then he was mean to her. He shoved her face into the ice cream cake then started an ice cream cake fight.

Sean stopped what he was doing and headed over to her, "I thought that I should come, since this is the last time that I'll see you in a while." Kali was confused; he was just going to college in a different state, what is so special about that. " I am not going to college, I joined the military. I leave tomorrow."

Kali sighed; her older brother was in the military. She hasn't seen him for a year. He was over seas, fighting in a war. "Ah, so then you could use your attitude for some good use." Kali laughed. Sean agreed with her.

Sean put his hand into his pocket, and pulled out an envelope. "Here, I want you to have this." Kali took it, thanked Sean and opened it up. There was a wad to hundreds. She knew that his job paid well, but she didn't think this well. "I can't take this."

Sean nodded his head, "Yes you can, that was my college money, but since I am going into the military, I will not be needing it." He paused, "Besides, I know that your parents are having a hard time with money right now, so I thought that I might help them out. There is enough money in there for four years."

Kali couldn't believe it; she must have really good karma or something. "Thank you, I don't know how to repay you." Sean shook his head and walked away. He got into his car and left. "Ok…I guess I don't."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The party was nearing its end when she received a phone call from her older brother. "Hey, Kali I wish was there but I can't be. Congratulations by the way"

Kali sighed, "I know Cain, just stay alive okay. And thanks." Kali missed her older brother. He was kind and considerate, the military was no place for him, but he wanted to show that he was tough.

"Hey, I'll be home soon." Cain said. "Oh, I'm bringing a friend home with me. He wants to meet you." Cain smiled, though Kali could not see it, she knew he was.

Kali seemed a little disappointed, "Cain, listen. I don't want to be with a guy that drinks or smokes, I know what the military does."

Cain laughed, "This guy does neither of them." He paused, "He is just the guy for you."

Kali believed her brother, "Okay, what does he look like?" She wanted to know because she liked blonds.

"He has blond hair and blue eyes." Sean said. That was just what Kali wanted…at least what Cloud Strife had, "He really wants to meet you. You should give him a chance. His name is Steve."

Kali agreed to meet him, "Okay, when are you coming home?"

"I leave tomorrow."

* * *

Chapter two, I really hope everyone liked it. Please send me a review and any ideas for next chapter b/c I have a few ideas, but not enough for a chapter.

Kitzu thank you so much for your review. It really means a lot to me. I am glad that you like it. ^.^


End file.
